Timber
by melissatheallpowerfulwizard
Summary: An ordinary farm girl decides to take on the most dangerous job imaginable. What will happen during her Five Nights at Freddy's? Romance? Adventure? Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

Hi! it's me, melissatheallpowerfulwizard, and the story I have for you today is based on a music video I saw recently. Ava G Timber. Just imagine Timber playing while you read this. But I will not be posting the lyrics to the song. It is a rule of the app. I apologize for any inconvenience. I love you all! Keep Calm and Fanfiction on!

 **Friend: Melissa does not own FNAF or the song Timber. In the comment section, please suggest a name for me. I'm fucking tired of Ms. wizard here calling me friend. Enjoy**

 **_•-•_**

Chapter 1

It was midday, the busiest time at Freddy's, when a young women entered the establishment. She had brown hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was fair but deblemished, no freckles or birth marks. But at the same time, she had her individuality. She was wearing a cowboy hat, a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. She had a piece of hey in her mouth, chewing on it inconspicuously. She walked up to the man at the booth.

"Where is the office? I have an appointment with Mr. Fazbear."

The man blushed, clearly not used to having the opposite sex talk to him, or notice him for that matter.

"Err... r-right this w-way um..."

"Ya can call me Grace. Ya'll have a nice restaurant, can't wait to be the night guard of this joint."

She leaned in closer and whispered, "I have a loaded pistol and a box of clips, six knives, a metal baseball bat, and a farm girl."

The man gulped nervously, clearly afraid of the redneck teen.

"Ah. H-here we a-are M-Ms. Grace."

"Thanks for the help."

She slapped him on the back and made her way into the office. Mr. Fazbear greeted her warmly, as she had expected.

"So, when do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You start at twelve."

She grinned a tad sadistically at the thought of her being alone at night.

"Is it true you have a gun?"

She chuckled

"Naw, that was only take scare the boy off. I only have a metal bat."

"Please don't do any permanent damage."

She skipped off and in a sing-song voice, said.

"No promises."

The manager sighed and shook his head.

"Teens these days."

 ** _Le time skip to 11:45_**

Thedoors to the pizzeria almost flew open as the energetic farm girl ran into the building. Grace was pumped. She was in her own world when... **SLAM!**

Ow, shit. What the hell was that."

She looked up and saw a tall purple bunny. Who looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"U-um l-let me help you, m-miss."

He offered his paw to the girl, which she greatfully accepted.

"Thanks hun! Ah appreciate it"

He blushed a little.

"I-it was n-no problem, umm..."

"Grace."

She continued.

She looked at the time. 11:59!?

"Aw shit!"

She ran faster than any normal human could have.

 _Then again, she's not exactly normal._

He thought with a blush. He turned towards the stage and started to climb up. But then, he was stuck. again.

Freddy sighed and helped him up. He was about to say something sarcastic but the clock chimed twelve.

"Hope you're ready for Freddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy laughed. This guard was gonna get it. If they killed one more guard, they'd be free. But Freddy started to think deeper. He realized all of the people he murdered, were Innocents. They had families and a life of their own.

 _Life._

Freddy repeated in his head.

He looked at the stage. Bonnie and Chica were on the hunt. Freddy looked at his blood stained paws. Tears started to form at the corners of his blue eyes. The images of the dead humans filled his head and controlled his thoughts until he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out and sank to his knees. He held his head in his paws as he sobbed.

 ** _At the office_**

Grace spun around in her chair for what seemed like the hundredth time. But she wasn't board. In fact, she had just had the time of her life beating the shit out of the red phone.

 _Hehehehe._

She thought. Grace was satisfied. Then she heard a scream. It wasn't a normal scream, it was more like a cry for help. After that, she heard sobbing. She grabbed her bat and started for the stage, she'd see a lot from there. But what she saw next surprised her. She saw Frederick Fazbear, the mascot of Freddy's, on his knees crying. And she had no idea of what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace walked slowly over to the crying bear and lay her hand on his furry back. Freddy looked up at her with an expression so sad, it almost sent her straight to tears. She smiled warmly and hugged him. He hugged her back. She put both her hands on his shoulders, her green eyes started to glow as Freddy felt the magic course through him. He felt flesh and Bone replacing his endoskeleton and foax fur. His eyes became real as he was no longer an animatronic, he was a living creature! He lifted his paws up to eye level. **_Kching!_** His paws now had claws. (lol.) Tears of joy started to fall down his face. He hug tackled Grace. he muttered.

"Thank you."

Grace smiled warmly as she hugged him back. It was good to have a friend.

 ** _Le Bunnie in the closet_**

"BBOOOOOOOOOAAARRRDDDD!!!!"

 ** _Le chicken in the kitchen_**

"BBOOOOOOOOOAAARRRDDDD!!!!"

__ **_**

 **Lol! I made a funny! Sorry the chap is sooo damn short but it's 8:39 so gimme a break!**

 **(\••/)**

 **Oh shit. I need to sleep. Meh, fuck it. Sleep is for losers. I LIVE ON COFFEE!!**

 **(/)**

 **Don't judge meh.**

 **(•-•)**

 **Keep Calm and Fanfiction on!!**

 **•-• Π**

 ** _push_**! Π

 **•-• ~no tables will live**


	5. chapter 5

Hey y'all, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with meh highschool life (bleh).

Welp, hope y'all enjoy this extra long chapter. see y'all later. (yes, im southern, don't judge meh)

_ •-•_

Chapter 5

Freddy was experimenting with his new, fleshy body when Bonnie came on stage. Freddy acted natural, err, as natural as one can be when your an 8 foot, antropomorfic grizzly. He stood up strait and pretended to be a machanical being. Bonnie looked over his left shoulder and immediately saw a difference. He started staring at Freddy and was about to ask a question when Freddy whipped around and glared at him. Bonnie looked away and went into sleep mode. _Chica probably shut down in her kitchen again._ Freddy thought fondely. He heard the chimed ding. Freddy watched Grace as she walked towards the door. she turned and looked at him, waved, and walked out the door. He felt his cheeks go warm as he smiled. _She's quite a lady._


End file.
